What the Heart Wants
by JustSomthingIKnow
Summary: This is the sequel for "Too See Eachother Again" ... It's about what happens to Betty and Henry afer they get back to New York together. WARNING some Chapters may have some adult content ... I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! ok so this is the Sequel for " To See Eachother Again" So I hope those of you who enjoyed my last story will enjoy the sequel. Shout out to Henry's Hunnys and all at I-C!! love you all lots. please leave comments I LOE THEM LOL ... Enjoy!!_

--

Betty laid in bed staring up at the ceiling of her new apartment … not just her apartment, but a new home for her , the love of her life, and his beautiful daughter. She was having trouble sleeping … her first night in a new room she thought of what brought her here. Her life changing trip to Tucson, the wild ride when she got home. How scared and shocked her family had been …………

" Oh my god" Hilda said as Betty walked though the door with Henry and Lila. " Henry … Betty?" Hilda still stunned … but Henry and Betty couldn't quit smiling. Henry gently set Lila down, she was sleeping like a little angel in her car seat, He then stepped forward and took Betty's hand as her father entered from the kitchen with Justin ….

"Dinners rea …. Henry?!" Ignacio shocked at the sight standing in his door way.

" Oh Snap." was all Justin could say. Ignacio still stood stunned at the situation.

" Betty Rosa Suarez … in the kitchen please … now." Ignacio said walking away from the group. Betty looked up at Henry … she squeezed her hand as she started walking toward the kitchen. Ignacio stood in the kitchen arms folded with a slight anger in his eyes.

" Papi … know listen …" Betty started

" What are you thinking … have you lost it? Every thing you went through the past 2 months. What is in that head of yours young lady!?" Ignacio stared at his youngest daughter will such anger in his eyes she had never seen before.

" Papi … He's here for good, and I love him." Betty said with no hesitance in her voice. That was the first time he heard her say those words about another man …

Henry, Hilda, and Justin all sat in the living room. Lila was now awake and giggling. Everyone took notice as Betty and Ignacio entered the room. Henry stood as they came in.

" Mr. Suarez … sir I know …" Henry started to plead his case when Ignacio raised his hand

" Henry , Betty has told me what is going on and that you are back in New York for good, so …" He said as her crossed the room putting his hands on Henry's shoulders " Welcome home son." Ignacio pulled him into a hug. Betty new at that moment everything would be fine ………………

Betty now moved to the kitchen searching through boxes for a cup for a glass of water, smiling at the memory of her father and Henry and the beginning of their new friendship. Now sitting at the kitchen table looking out into the night, the glow of the city so busy but so calm. She loved this apartment and It was so hard to find one good enough ………………

Three weeks after getting home Betty and Henry were still staying at the Suarez home. At times it was a bit cramped but with everyone around they would watch Lila while they were at work, plus Betty and Henry could have a little alone time ounce and a while, they weren't able to do everything they wanted too but they enjoyed just being together. Finally a week later Henry came bursting through the door …

" BETTY … BETTY!" Henry scream, Betty came rushing downstairs Lila in hand.

" Henry, hunny what's wrong." Betty blurted out

" I found it Betty … I found it!" Henry said trying to catch his breath as he moved to meet her half way up the stairs to her.

" Found what?" Betty was confused he was so jumpy and she was trying to break it down so fast she didn't realize.

" The perfect apartment for the three of us" Henry smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. At that moment they ran over to see it. He was right It was perfect, 2 bed room, huge bathroom, wonderful living room, spacey kitchen, and a more then fantastic view of New York. They moved in two weeks later…..

Betty still sat in the kitchen almost falling asleep on the kitchen table now when she felt two strong hands move over her shoulders.

" Hey you … what are you doing in here." Henry said softly as he moved to the chair next to her.

" I couldn't sleep." Betty looked at him sleepy eyed

"Well you could have fooled me, fallen asleep on the table." Henry giggled at her.

" No its just … adjusting." Betty said " New place its just weird but I love it here" she smiled

" I do too, cause I'm here with you" Henry ran his fingers through her hair. They smiled at each other and leaned into one another. ' What do you say we go to bed, hmmmm?" Henry whispered

" Yea." Betty whispered back. They moved to together hand in hand back to their room. As they slipped back into bed and into each other's arms. Betty new this was the start of something extraordinary. But she new that there was someone she needed to see …


	2. Chapter 2

ok heres chapter 2 ... it's kinda short but i love it and I hope you do to... Shout out to my girl Bridget who proofed this for me!!

Chapter 2

Betty woke up to the sounds of Lila the next morning. She felt Henry shift beside her …

"I'll go get her." He sleepily said. Betty sat up in bed and put her glasses on . Their first morning in their own home. Henry came in to the bedroom with Lila in his arms, he looked at Betty with a grin ….

" I'm surprised she slept though the night." Henry expressed his delight. " did you sleep at all … you still look tired." Henry now sitting on the bed he laid Lila down.

" Yea for a little … I guess everything changing I'm just getting used to it all." Betty expressed "But I would give this up for anything in this entire world. Betty looked at Lila then to Henry who shifted over to kiss her.

" Neither would I." Henry said as he moved his lips back. They sat there forehead to forehead for a moment till a small giggle came from Lila who was playing with a stuffed butterfly that Betty's father had bought for Lila. Both looked at giggled at her. She was starting to develop such a huge personality.

"Breakfast?" Henry asked

" Sound good." Betty shifted to pickup Lila and the three made their way to the kitchen.

After breakfast Betty took a shower and got dressed for the day. She was taking her time for she dreaded the conversation that she was about to have.

" So … um your seeing him today?" Henry asked coming in to the room. He put Lila into her playpen … and started to unpack some boxes.

"Yes I'm seeing Gio today." Betty stated she could see Henry was getting a little upset. " Hey … Henry Hunny look at me." Betty walked over to him and took his hands into hers " why are you getting upset, I'm here with you forever."

" Betty I know that its just I know how he feels for you ok and …." Henry shifted around " I saw that email." Betty's memory ran fast till she realized what email he meant.

" Henry…" Betty began to explain

" No Betty you don't have to explain anything we weren't together at the time and …" Henry said

" No Henry he sprang it on me … ok he kissed me …" Betty took his face in her hands and looked straight into his eyes " I want you … This is what my heart wants." Betty sighed there was nothing left to say … He took her into his arms and kissed her neck.

" I love you." Henry said holding her in his arms

" I love you too…"

Betty now made her way to a small café actually not far from the apartment. She walked with a little hesitance … she didn't want to hurt Gio that was not her goal. She loved her friend dearly but she was in love with Henry. Betty now opened the door to the café and she saw him in the corner.

" Gio." Betty said as she saw him turn around.

" Hey Hey … there you are." The two hugged and sat at the table

" So How was Rome?" Betty asked

" Oh dude it was amazing …" Gio went on and on about Rome his adventures, he even brought back so beautiful pictures of Rome he put together in a beautiful frame. After and hour of talking Gio hesitated for a moment.

" What's wrong?' Betty asked

" Well I don't know how your gonna take this." Gio shifted nervously " I have something to tell you"

" And I have something to tell you too." Betty expressed back.

" ok how about you go first …." Gio blurted out

" No No you …please." Betty eagerly said

" Um …ok well Betty I … I'm Married…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not updated ... I know leave you with a cliffhanger then gone ...lol Im sorry i didnt mean it to be soooo long but my muse and I were shot down by illness and have been in a coldcoma ...lol But Im back and thanks as always to my friends at I-C who support me in my writing HENRY'S HUNNYS I love you ... i hope you Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3

Betty spit coffee all over the table … did she really here what she thought she just heard …

" Sorry " Betty spat out as she reached for a napkin to clean up her mess " What did you just say?"

" I am married … that's why I stayed another month." Gio sat back in his seat not ashamed of what he did but the last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt his friend … " Look I know that we had this plan that you had the thing with Mode and I did my trip and then we would come back and continue in the "exploratory phase". Gio quoted "but …" he took a deep breath " It's just Belladonna and I it was just there … you know? Like everything between us clicked , it's almost unexplainable what happened , it just happened" Gio looked up at his friend he had excepted tears but he was took back he heard laughter. " What's so funny?" Gio asked almost offended by her laughter and started getting defensive ' Look I know it sounds silly and its really impulsive maybe to much for you to understand but…" Gio raced the words out of his mouth but was cut off . Betty waved her hand to cut him of it took her a second to catch her breath from laughing so hard….

" No no Gio I understand I'm just so relieved …" Betty started laughing again.

" Relieved? What do you mean by that." Gio was now more confused then ever but relieved as well that his friend wasn't mad at him.

" Because …" Betty ounce again trying to catch her breath, people in the café where all now looking at their table. " Because Henry …" Betty took one last deep breath.

" Henry?" Gio butted in " What about Henry?" he askd

" Well um…He's back in New York , and um …. Were , were together again," Betty smiled at him

" Wow what ah, what?" Was all Gio would get out. After things settled down a bit Betty told him about everything that happened in Tucson … Well not everything. She told him about everything that happen when they got back to New York, how shocked her family was and all the funny things that happened with all six of them crammed up in that little home. Now she was living with him and Lila in the apartment.

"Wait you went to Tucson? Is that why you didn't tell me where you were going?" Gio asked

" Well I didn't want you to worry about me. You know?" Betty shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Gio shrugged and smiled at her. Both of them sat there not knowing what to say then Betty looked at her watch.

" Oh Jeez, we have been here for 3 an a half hours, I should get back home we have some major unpacking to do." She began to get up for the table, " Hey you wanna come with, say hi to Henry?" Betty could believe what she just said she knew Henry wasn't a big fan of Gio's but this could be apart of a entire new relationship for them.

" Yea …. Yea I've got time to say a quick Hi to Egg…" Gio stopped himself as Betty shot him a look. He put up his hands in apology " Henry". Gio and Betty made their way out of the café and Betty lead their way to the apartment. A few blocks and a couple flights of stairs later Betty slid her key in the door and was surprised to find many of the boxes gone. Lila screamed with delight when Betty entered the room …

" Hi Sweetie." Betty said as she crossed the room to pick her up " What have you and Daddy been up to, huh?" Betty placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks. Gio had now crossed the room to the girls. " Oh Giovanni Rossi, this is Lila Grubstick.

" Hey hey there Lila." Gio held out his finger to shake her hand " Whoa hooo strong grip, how old is she?"

"She is 4 almost 5 months old." Betty stated. They both shifted their attention back to Lila who still had a grip on Gio's finger. Then another voice caught their attnetion

" Gio?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry I know I have been away um ... forever but resent activities have got my jucies flowing again. So just to refresh your mind I started writing this before then end of season 2. This story is a sequel to a previous story. If you need to go back and read feel free :D! any way thank much to my pal Bridget for proofing and I hope you all like it and that I didnt disappoint .... comments are appreciated! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Betty and Gio both looked up to see Henry in the hallway with empty boxes in his hands.**

" **Hey there Henry" Gio said " How's it goin?" he asked as Henry dropped the boxes and made his way over , but instead of taking Gio's hand Henry scooped Lila into one arm and placed the other around the front of Betty holding her tight to him. Then turned to Gio.**

" **Im doing Great, Gio." Henry stated then he placed a kiss on each one of the girls heads. " and you. Sandwich boy?" Henry said very out of his original polite manner, so much that Betty noticed and placed a light elbow to his gut.**

" **Uh yea, actually I'm doing great, Italy was great got my ingredient and um.." Gio began to let out a tad laugh and was about to tell Henry about his other discovery when Betty spoke up**

" **And he's married." Betty spat out. She felt a give in Henry's hold around her.**

" **Oh wow that's , well wasn't what I was excepting to be said but congratulations man." Henry sung his arm around and now took Gio's hand took Gio's hand in a shake. Betty step backed and watched as Henry finally let any grudge he had with Gio wash away. The 3 spent more time talking after that. More about Belladonna and the wedding … a little about Tuscan, Charlie's new job the time back in New York. **

" **So Gio I have to know, why did you marry her I mean you were there for what a month?" Henry asked**

" **Well dude when you know you know I guess. Love at first sight that ol' spiel ya know what I'm sayin?" Gio said " I mean what about you two? You guys are the classic Disney prince and princess story brought to real life." Gio looked up at the two of them and Betty turned her attention to Henry.**

"**Oh .. Well we are" Henry giggled out " But with the time apart and Lila and the move it's been a stressful time it might be a while before a we start planning a wedding." Henry picked up his glass and took a sip.**

" **Oh well when you do please be sure to invite me, but for the time being I must be off, got some stuff left to do before Bell arrives tomorrow." Gio stood up shook Henry's hand and gave Betty a hug. " Ill see you two later." Gio said as he made him way out the door.**

"**Bye" Betty and Henry said in unison as the door shut. Then the looked at each other and smiled. Henry had Lila in his arms and she was beginning to nod off. Henry rubbed her back as her head fell to his shoulder. **

"**I'm going to put her in her crib and then come back out and help you clean up ok?" Henry said in a whisper.**

"**Ok.' Betty responded in the same tone. He gave her a peck and headed down the hallway to Lila's room." Betty turned and picked up the glasses and platter that they were eating off of and took them to the kitchen then started running some dish water. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the conversation earlier. Gio in a short month new instantly that he wanted Bell for the rest of his life. Her and Henry were meant to be with each other like that. He was her prince charming she knew he was from the first moment she saw him. So why hadn't marriage been on the table. Perhaps it was all the obstacles that had gone threw there relationship but now.**

" **Betty!" she heard Henry behind her, she snapped back into reality and realized that water was going all over the floor. She had gone so far that she forgot she tuned on the water. Henry rushed over and turned of the water and started cleaning up.**

"**Oh jeez… sorry.' betty said as she grabbed a towel. And was cleaning up in a panicked state.**

" **Hey hey .. Betty, hunny." Henry said as he shifted her head up to face him " It's ok, it's just water… are you ok what were you thinking about." Henry stood up and drained the sink.**

" **I um …. Well just Gio and Bell and um I mean they knew in a few short weeks and their married and well were." Betty cut off and she looked at Henry " Nevermind…" she said as she shifted to the dishes.**

" **Betty where not them … and." Henry turned her to him " Betty Suarez I love you more then anything, You and Lila are the most important thing in this entire universe to me. I cant live without you. And we have been tried so many times and he we stand strong. If that isn't a proof of love I don't know what is. Gio and Bell there different." Henry lifted her to the counter and placed her down gentle " We will get there in our own time." Henry whipped tears from her eyes ad he brought his lips crashing to hers. Their kisses never failed to have passion behind them. Henry took his lips and trailed down Betty's neck then brought them crashing into her lips. Then pulled her hips into his. She wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. No more talking … tonight there undying love would run wild …**


End file.
